A lie and a love
by noonewillbelieveyou
Summary: My name is Jane Blake this is my diary of sorts. I will record what happens from time to time in my life. I am a transfer student to the magical school Hogwarts. With a terrible secret I must hide from everyone. Lord Voldermort is my father. As he watches over me I am seen to the death eaters as untouchable, they wont harm me. Hopefully my secret wont be revealed to the world.
1. A beginning and the end

Dear Diary,

You would think people were told I have the plague.  
I was sorted into Gryffindor and apparently a famous wizard is in this house. I may go find him.  
Received a letter from Mrs. Blake, her son Jeremy has gotten into a gang. Why must this happen? He was basically my little brother. I cant leave Hogwarts because I have no money left.  
I am not looking forward into making friends anymore. I am trying to just finish my studies and leave. I need to go help Jeremy.  
Help me!

Love Always,  
Jane 

Dear Diary,  
You would think people were told I have the plague.  
I was sorted into Gryffindor and apparently a famous wizard is in this house. I may go find him.  
Received a letter from Mrs. Blake, her son Jeremy has gotten into a gang. Why must this happen? He was basically my little brother. I cant leave Hogwarts because I have no money left.  
I am not looking forward into making friends anymore. I am trying to just finish my studies and leave. I need to go help Jeremy.  
Help me!

Love Always,  
Jane 


	2. The meeting and the assignment

_Dear Diary,_

Today was…just no. Let me tell you what went down.

I woke up in my dormitory along with the other girls. Quickly changed into my uniform when suddenly an owl flew in. Many girls screamed due to being startled. He landed on my bed post and dropped the letter on my quilt before leaving. I guess the girls weren't too happy about me receiving mail before them.

_"Jane Blake,  
I hope you are finding Hogwarts to your liking. I apologize for the fact we have not yet met. After your potions class please meet me in my office. The password is Lemondrops, it is located behind a statue of a Griffin.  
-Professor Dumbledore"_

_So I attended my first potions class. I sat in the back as to not draw attention to myself. But of course the professor had to call on me. Ugh. His name is Snape. He asked me a question I had no idea how to answer but apparently Frogs feet and eye of newt do not mix… And of course everyone is staring at me. Because I am American. This is the most awkward situation I have ever been in. _

_As he dismisses class Professor Snape asks me to stay behind along with another student. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is handsome but his hair might blind you in the sun._

"Draco, I am assigning you to be Miss. Blakes guide around the school for the term." He said, btu Draco protested I guess I am a walking tragedy. Ugh. "No but's Draco. Now off. I believe she has a meeting with the headmaster now."  
And Snape sent us on our way.

As we are walking down the corridor Draco pulled me into an empty room.  
"Listen, my father is a very powerful wizard and if he finds out I am hanging out with a….a what are you? A squib? Obviously you have no magical past-"  
I quickly cut him off "Draco, I don't care who your father is and what he or anyone else thinks of me. You are assigned to be my guide it's not a choice but if that is a problem I will find someone else. And another thing if you EVER touch me again I will make sure you regret it." I left an expression on his face that resembled fear, amazement, and a little bit of anger.

When I finally arrived to Dumbledore's office he wasn't there. So I just waited, and then a painting started talking to me. A PAINTING! They talk! We were having a great conversation and another painting just walked into the frame, it was a lady in pink. She saw me and her eyes got wide, she started trembling and ran away. The other painting gave me a quizzical look and left as well.  
And you know how I talk to myself, well I said that was weird and a voice from behind me said what was? In a grandfatherly tone.

_It was the headmaster. I stood up to show respect and he quickly assured me I could sit down.  
"Ahh, Jane, Finally we meet. Now you may be wondering why I originally sent you the letter for this school. You have been living in the muggle world with no teaching of who you really are. You are a witch my dear, and a very famous one at that. You see there has been speculation that the Dark Lord had a child. I believe it to be you."_

How did he find out? After he said that I knew. I couldn't hold my secret in any longer. But damn. It was fun being normal for a change. 

_I told him I am nothing like my father. I dont want to hurt people…And Dumbledore believed me. He actually offered me an amazing opportunity. I am going to be joining an elite secret group called the Order of the Phoenix.  
I now have to go find a fellow Gryffindor by the name of Harry Potter. And try to become his friend…I feel like it is in bad taste since my father killed his parents. But it is my first assignment._

I will write more later my dear.

Love Always,  
Jane


	3. Meeting my future

_Dear Diary,_

I am sorry I haven't written in so long. It has been well over a year since my first day at Hogwarts. I had been through Hellfire trying to keep my secret safe.  
Many people believe I am either A: Dating Draco Malfoy or B: Dating Harry Potter. Dumbledore has had me "seduce" Draco and staying close to him. He is my boyfriend. In a sense. This job is never finished.

I have met his family, and his mother loves me(it is a shame this is an assignment she is sweet), his father keeps hinting marriage to keep the family pure but no…no..no. I will not become a Malfoy. We went on vacation once, it was to a muggle city in Southern Ireland it was great for me but Draco felt like he was being punished. I actually saw someone I used to know and they had asked about Draco. I ended up telling them I went away to college and was there on vacation with his family. Draco was very sweet. I forgot I was working, can I tell you a secret? I could see myself falling for him. What am I saying?  
Oh my god! DRACO MALFOY! God Jane get your head straight. 

_Anyways Diary,  
This summer I am going to a hideout for the Order I won't include the address incase this ever gets out._

I can't wait to see everyone again, Draco thinks I am going back to America to visit my parents. Finally a summer break away from him and his family.  
I will write more when I get there.

Love Always,  
Jane


	4. Reunited

Dear Diary,  
I arrived. The people inside were awaiting my arrival, this included Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Mad Eye Moody. A broom settled down a block from the home, I had landed from a long ride from America. With luggage in hand and broom in the other avoiding eye contact with anyone outside. Three knocks and I was in the door.

Molly Weasley was the first to speak. She asked how my ride was, and ugh it was terrible. But Moody was the first to approach me. He grabbed me by the arm and said, "Did anyone follow you? Who have you told?" before I could answer HE stepped in. My heart stopped. I turned my head and dropped everything. This is the man I was in love with. His dark curly hair, sunken eyes that had seen so much, and arms that had held me so many months ago. And as if time stood still I ran to the man of that has plagued my dreams for so long and jumped arms and held him for what seemed like only moments.

That was embarrassing.  
SIRIUS BLACK! He was the man I spent a whole summer with before Hogwarts, I haven't spoken to him in a over a year. This was unreal.

He grabbed my hand as we all went to sit down. Dumbledore discuss business which I can't discuss here because it is top secret. Molly forced us all to bed while things were getting hairy. No pun intended.

But before I could exit the room I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. It was Moody. He said "Listen dearie I am not as stupid as the others I know your secret; I know why you were gone. You think I can't smell it, the stench of betrayal. I know whose company you keep."

Dumbledore, did he tell? No. He wouldn't have? Right? All I want to do now is soak in this bath and talk to Sirius. I can't believe he is back. Or uhm we are reunited. I missed him so much. We are talking later tonight once everyone is asleep. I will give you the details later.  
Until we meet again.

Love Always,  
Jane


	5. Awkward and Brave

Dear Diary,

I am laying next to Sirius, he decided to stay in my room tonight. We had a long talk, like how he wouldn't tell me he was a wizard! Or anything about the magical world. I cant believe he lied to me. But I guess I can't be too mad I never told him I was the daughter of the most hated wizard in the world.

Tonight was different. We stayed up talking about nothing and everything. And we laid on the roof watched the stars. But we were caught….Sirius had his arm around me and Moody came up. He yelled at us. For being too 'lax about the immediately pulled Sirius off the roof. It was horrible. Almost woke everyone up and he did wake up Harry.

He was pretty mad, but I dont know why. Sirius said Harry liked me. And knew I was with Draco. I guess he doesn't want me around his uncle too much. But could that really be it? Harry thinks I am trash?  
Awkward. I am supposed to be his friend now. I guess not.

When Sirius was being informed about how our relationship could jeopardize the mission Moody pulled me into an empty room.  
"Listen you trollop, I know you are in some relationship with the young Malfoy boy and now Black. Would your father like the fact you are galavanting across the land with anyone who will give you the time of day?"

Did Moody just call me a slut? Uh…He knows who my father is?! This wont be good.

Love Always,  
Jane

Dear Diary,  
Today was the BIG day. The older members of the Order gathered us all in a room and stood in front of us younger members. I was next to Hermione whose hand was around Ron's arm. And Harry was just terrified but you could see he was keeping a brave face, for everyone. No one will tell us what we are about to do.  
Worried.  
Love always,  
Jane 


	6. Don't Disobey Dumbledore

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up in the headquarters for lack of a better word, and didn't hear anything. This is weird…no Weasley bickering, no dishes being broken.  
I forced myself out of bed and walked out of the room. Wasn't even awake when I was tackled in the living room. I fell on my back and George was on top of me. He said, "Be quiet, death eaters have found us. Dumbledore told me to come inside and protect you."  
This isn't good. I heard Sirius' voice he yelled a curse and then he grunted as if he was hit. I pushed George off of me and ran outside. It was worse than I thought, no muggles to be seen and you have the Order on one side and the Death Eaters on the other.

Nothing compares to the feeling of not being able to help the ones you love. My heart hurt when I saw Sirius hit. I dont know what came over me that moment all I know is I ran to shield him as the Death Eater went to attack again. Before he could even raise his wand he stopped. Looked at me and they all left. I had to play it off as if I didn't know what happened. But I did. They knew who I was.

Everyone started talking but the one thing I heard was, "Why aren't you wearing pants?" Fuck! I forgot to put on pants this morning. Dumbledore grabbed me by the arm and brought me inside. I am in big trouble Diary.

Rules that I broke  
-Disobeyed Dumbledore  
-Almost blew my secret  
-And did not wear pants

But not everyone was mad about that, haha, Harry and George had a look on their face that was unforgettable.

I am off to do some chores as punishment so I will write more later.  
Love Always,  
Jane 

Dear Diary,

I left the safe house a couple days ago, Moody was making it too difficult to get on with life. He was watching me like a hawk and I did not know what to do.

I am on the road until school starts and I am back with Draco. Pretending to hate my friends, and Sirius. God don't even get my started with that man. He and I have started fighting again. He told me not to go but really whose choice is it? He can't know of my assignment and honestly whose decision is it? Long story short, it wasn't a pleasant good bye. The whole house came out in the morning to say goodbye, that was especially hard. Molly was crying telling me things will be okay, Hermione and I have actually became friends and she hugged me saying she would go with me but I knew she would be needed here. She is far too powerful.

Ron and Harry both hugged me and everyone gave me some muggle money they had so that I would be able to take care of myself.

This was bittersweet, everyone turned into the people(family) I've wanted as soon as I said I was leaving. Why couldn't this just be everyday?

Sirius didn't kiss me goodbye, he didn't hug me, nothing. He looked me in the eye, god the face he made, his eyes seemed to cry out "Don't leave me!" but his mouth in a snarl said, "Just go." So bluntly and quiet. I looked down at my feet, I would not let him see me cry, and he lifted his head and walked away. Watching him leave was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

That was it. I took up my broom and said my goodbyes, Dumbledore was the only one who knew where I was going. So he knew where to contact me.

So that was it. Right now I am in London, hiding in Diagon Alley. But there isn't many places to hide before my darling Dracos family finds me. Yup! The girl who was supposed to be in America! I got away with it by saying I got back early and was going to surprise him.  
His mother greeted me with a hug and his father gave me a smile. Lucius had never been one for hugs. They gave Draco and I our privacy.

"How was your trip?" He asked while grabbing my waist to bring me into an embrace.  
"It was lovely, one summer you should come with me. You can meet my parents and live as a muggle. Hmm tempting?" I know I gave him a look because his voice cracked when he said "May..be"  
That poor boy. So sheltered.

It was kind of nice though. Being back to the plan and in a routine, sort of speak.

We went to the pub down the road and both ordered a big glass of Butter Beer. But of course his tasted better than mine. Haha

Alright diary. I will write more. Now I must get ready for dinner with his extended family. By the way I am staying in the Malfoy mansion tonight.

Interesting things are bound to happen.

Love Always,  
Jane


	7. One Hell of a night

Dear Diary,

Dinner went wonderfully. And if wonderfully means it was a wreck and I almost died then yes, wonderful.

While we were all sitting down waiting to be served by the Malfoy's extensive amount of servants and house elves, his whole family decided to quiz me on my family and my own standing in the magical world. Now his father had already told me that he made it clear to his family and friends to not mention me being adopted but someone down the line must've forgotten or just not cared because once one question started they all came in for the kill. Lucius turned red, not with embarrassment but with anger. With a swift movement and his fist slammed on the table he stood from his chair, "That is enough. Jane is our guest, and my son's girlfriend. She is not a sideshow act or a criminal so quit questioning her like she is!" This family treated me very well, it was nice. The whole family got quiet, except for Draco's aunt. Bellatrix. Sirius's cousin, she had been staring at me the whole time.

She was not my biggest fan, I could tell that the calm before the storm was over. "Lucius, why is she so special? Hmmm, for all we know she is a muggleborn! I don't know why you even bother with this girl. We all know she is adopted, or maybe they are her real parents and she is just ashamed, I mean I would be too if I came from muggles." Draco's mother, Narcissa looked at her husband who was still standing then at her sister, "Bella, I will not tolerate this in my home." She said sternly. "Cissy, you married a fool." She threw her chair back and left the room.

The whole room went quiet, it was so awkward and Lucius sat down while the house elves started to serve dinner. So I decided to excuse myself to the restroom. Ended up finding Bellatrix,

image

"Bellatrix," I addressed the evil, outspoken witch who was looking out the window.

"Jane," She gave me a look up and down.

"I didn't appreciate the way you spoke about me in there. It was very rude. I am NOT muggleborn, and I do NOT have to prove myself to a no-good, busy body witch who thinks she is better than anyone. When really you are just a lonely soul who is stuck so far up my father's ass she can't even remember proper table manners." Oh shit…Yup. I let it slip. She stared at me long and hard…Just stood there mouth open and arms at her side. "Your-" She started. "You are the daughter of- no. You are lying. The Dark Lord does not have any heirs…Does he?" I tried to make a quick and nonchalant exit but she blocked me from the door. "Now dearie don't go running off just yet. We need to talk to your in-laws about this information. You see, if you are telling the truth then I have a new found respect for you, and if you are lying…well you will be punished for how you spoke to me." Bellatrix grabbed me by the hand and dragged me back to the living room where the family had all gathered.

This is when things got bad, "Cissy, do you know who our new daughter thinks her father is? She has gone so far to say our dark lord is her father!" Bellatrix sneered in my direction. With wonder being discussed throughout the room, Draco looked at me. Stuttering he barely got any words out, "He's your…your father?" Lucius looked extremely pleased but how much expression does that man really show?

"Draco, look," I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes "I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me afterwards." Staring down at my feet, I was ready to give up, call it quits my assignment was over, my cover was blown. Then he did the unexpected. He lifted my chin with his hand and kissed me. In front of his family.

"I love you no matter who your family is." Who was this man? This is the man that doesn't show himself to anyone. Not in front of his friends. Not in front of his family. Just me.

"DRACO!" His mother shouted. "I am sorry, to shout. But that is inappropriate behavior in front of our guests. Now Jane dear…-is your father really the Dark Lord?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. " Yes, he is. But I promise I am nothing like him." As I finished that sentence Bellatrix scoffed. "Cissy,we need to talk without little ears" Looking at Draco and I.

The night passed on and the guests went to their rooms and Bellatrix and Narcissa went into another room. With a Weasly Product that the twins gave me, Draco and I snuck down stairs to hear the conversation.

"I believe if she is the daughter of our Lord, then we should treat her A LOT better. Don't you see? We could use her. And Draco is in love with her! We have the ultimate connection to the Dark Lord." Another voice chimed in. It was Snape?

"Bellatrix are you sure you want to put faith into teenagers? They break up and make up every other day." He said very dry and drawn out.

Narcissa finally stepped in, "Please, I will not use my son as a pawn."

I looked at Draco and I knew this was upsetting him. "Babe, let's go upstairs. I know you don't want to hear this." I put away the ear and grabbed his hand.

I'll write more later.

This was one hell of a night.

Love Always,

Jane.


End file.
